


The One with Tentacles

by Evitcani



Series: After the Bow [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Established Relationship, Honestly the sappiest thing I've written in a long time, Kind of domestic tbh, M/M, Post-Canon, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 08:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11227512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evitcani/pseuds/Evitcani
Summary: This was, perhaps, the worst idea he’d had in a long time. Kravitz straightened his tie and cleared his throat as he hesitated in the kitchen by the backdoor. Taako was outside on the porch swing, one leg curled onto the bench and the other swaying the seat back and forth. His hand traced over the words he was reading, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. Kravitz wondered if he could stand inside all day, peeking through the curtains at Taako in the bright afternoon sun. With the light touching Taako’s hair and face in all the places he loved, he knew he was certainly capable of it.Kravitz asks Taako for a birthday present. Taako is more than happy to indulge.This is some sappy tentacle sex stuff here. Upfront with that.No series context needed forAfter the Bow.





	The One with Tentacles

**Author's Note:**

> There was something on Twitter about wanting to see Kravitz get ruthlessly fucked by tentacles. He does, but also like ??? I'm incapable of writing Kravitz not being owned by how much he loves Taako I guess.

This was, perhaps, the worst idea he’d had in a long time. Kravitz straightened his tie and cleared his throat as he hesitated in the kitchen by the backdoor. Taako was outside on the porch swing, one leg curled onto the bench and the other swaying the seat back and forth. His hand traced over the words he was reading, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. Kravitz wondered if he could stand inside all day, peeking through the curtains at Taako in the bright afternoon sun. With the light touching Taako’s hair and face in all the places he loved, he knew he was certainly capable of it.

His hands fluttered down his tie as he finally looked at the door knob. Kravitz cleared his throat again, checking his hair. Finally, he stopped stalling and opened the door, the sun dipping below the horizon. He paused, wondering if he’d really stood there for so long delaying his question. 

Taako didn’t give him much of a chance to recover his sense of time, “Hey there, handsome.” His face brightened into a smile that warmed Kravitz enough to make up for the fading sunlight. Kravitz could already feel his heart starting to thud in his chest. Taako reached up and tugged Kravitz onto the bench, tossing the book onto the ground. 

_Tsk_ ing, Kravitz reached down and set it aside more carefully. “Angus will be mad if you bend his books like that,” he warned. 

Taako nuzzled into his side, squeezing Kravitz’s bicep. “Yeah, homie, lemme tell you how scared I am of a kid I had to carry past clowns until he was sixteen,” he snickered, hand trailing down Kravitz’s arm and intertwining their fingers. “Did you figure out what you wanted for your birthday?” 

Kravitz averted his eyes, feeling the heat in his cheeks and ears. “Yes,” he mumbled, crossing his legs at the ankle.

“Boy howdy,” Taako hooted, leaning over Kravitz’s lap to try to catch his eyes. “Somethin’ tells me it’s a present for both of us, babe.” 

Rolling his eyes, Kravitz leaned away slightly. He drummed his claws along the wood. Steeling his resolve, he gripped the edge of the swing. “I want you to use _that_ spell on me,” he murmured. "The first one."

Taako smirked and leaned forward, cupping a hand around his ear. “Come again, darlin’?” 

“Use the spell, Taako,” Kravitz growled more loudly, turning to glare. Taako waved his hand and sparkles appeared in front of Kravitz’s face spelling out, ‘ _Okay!_ ’ Kravitz looked between the sparkles and Taako disbelievingly. “Taako,” he said patiently, schooling his expression. 

“Mhm?” Taako hummed gleefully. 

“You know what I’m talking about,” Kravitz hissed. After a moment, he patted their joined hands and added, “ _Dear_.” 

Taako looked at the nails on his free hand. “Not sure I know what you mean, my guy,” he demurred. “I know a lot of spells.”

“Taako,” Kravitz persisted. 

“Let’s see,” Taako started, tapping a finger against his lips thoughtfully. “I know Bigby’s Hand, Wall of Ice, Wall of Fire -.”

“Love,” he pressed, lips thinning into a line.

“Alter self, Slow, Fireball, Dispel Magic, Feign Death, Shatter -”

“Dear,” he snarled, eye twitching.

“Stone Shape, Disguise self -.”

Kravitz realized Taako wanted him to say it in the same moment as he snapped, “Will you just fuck me with tentacles?!”

They blinked at each other for a moment before Taako lost it, collapsing into Kravitz’s chest as he laughed. Kravitz stared up at the porch, wondering how he was ever cold with how embarrassed their domestic life typically made him. Taako’s hand snuck onto his thigh and squeezed. “Why didn’t you say so sooner? No need to be coy, handsome. I’ve wanted to do that for a long time,” he smirked. “What do you think I jerk it to during my Taako time?”

Kravitz felt his face burn at that. “Ah,” was all he could manage as a reply. 

Taako tugged him up to their bedroom, hands ripping off his tie and popping buttons from his shirt. Kravitz did his best to help, not sure when they had decided to rush, but already wanting to feel Taako’s bare skin against his. He grabbed the hem of Taako’s dress and pulled it over his head. For only a moment, he was surprised to find Taako wearing nothing underneath. Really, he should have expected it. He huffed with laughter, pushing his slacks to the floor. Crowding Taako against the door, Kravitz dropped to his knees. He took Taako’s rapidly hardening cock in hand, stroking it slowly. 

“Hey, homie,” Taako scolded, putting a hand on top of Kravitz’s head. “Did you forget why we’re here?” 

Kravitz smirked and kissed the inside of Taako’s thighs, making him press back against the door as his knees wobbled. “Maybe you can remind me,” he smiled sweetly, eyes flashing upwards. 

“Fuck,” Taako moaned as Kravitz nuzzled his hip. “I’m trying to be nice to you, asshole,” he groaned.

“Oh, yes, the spell,” Kravitz whispered against Taako’s navel, pulling away and disappearing into the shadows. He reappeared on the bed, propping himself up on his elbows. 

It was a good sight from where Kravitz was, Taako taking a moment to recover; his palms were flat against the door, chest rising and falling rapidly, cock hard and wanting. So few things ever caught Taako by surprise and Kravitz briefly treasured the unguarded look of fondness on Taako’s face. He reminded himself that he was the one who had done that. This was the house they had built together, the ring Merle had helped him make glinting prettily in the candlelight. Taako tilted his head downward and Kravitz automatically jerked his foot back from something trying to wrap around it. 

Attention snapping down, he realized it was a tentacle, swaying slightly like it was offended to have been rejected. Another tentacle unfurled from the bed spread, grabbing Kravitz by his ankle. He gritted his teeth, holding back his instinctive response to fight it back. A tentacle appeared by either of his hands, yanking them up above his head. He fell back on the covers, biting back a moan. 

Taako approached slowly, brushing his fingertips along Kravitz’s skin as he walked to the head of the bed. Kravitz shivered, a tentacle brushing up between his thighs. The bed creaked as Taako sat down and took over from the tentacles holding Kravitz’s wrists. He adjusted them gently, then held them down against the pillows with one hand, caressing Kravitz’s cheek with the other. 

More tentacles sprung from and around the bed, touching Kravitz slowly. They were warm, slightly oily. The oil was some type of residue they left along his skin that he hoped was the magic lube Taako summoned when they were far too impatient to find the bottle they kept in the house. The one between his legs brushed against the tip of his cock, making him flinch. It grabbed him more firmly on the second touch, coiling around him and tightening. Kravitz moaned softly, nuzzling against Taako’s hand on his cheek, happy that the tentacles seemed to be avoiding his rows of teeth. The tentacle stroked him at the same pace he’d stroked Taako. 

A never ending cycle of revenge, he thought with a breathy laugh. 

Taako leaned over to look at him curiously. His hand brushed a strand of hair from Kravitz’s face and traced his smile. Kravitz stuck his tongue out and licked Taako’s hand, laughing again when Taako wrinkled his nose in annoyance. 

His breath hitched, laughter fading as a curious tentacle wormed under his thigh and brushed between his cheeks. It pushed inside without preamble, making Kravitz jerk back. Taako held him in place firmly, hand clamping down on his shoulder. There was nowhere he could go, so it continued wriggling inside. He hesitated, then spread his legs wide. Taako rewarded him with a kiss, distracting him from the borderline unpleasant feeling. 

The oddness of the sensation disappeared as another followed the first, the tentacle between his leg still stroking slowly. Taako pulled back, hand spread on Kravitz’s chest. Kravitz turned to look at him, catching him biting his lip. Something Taako only ever did when Kravitz managed to angle a thrust right. He loved that Taako was enjoying this so thoroughly. His hips rocked upwards and he huffed out a breath, whimpering. 

“Hoo boy,” Taako hissed near his ear. They went hot, twitching slightly, not sure where that had come from. Kravitz had never actually _whimpered_ before. “That’s a new sound, handsome. Can I get you to make it again if I -?”

One of the tentacles pulled out, then dove back in, setting a brutal pace. Kravitz’s fists clenched as he groaned. After a moment, the second one joined, the timing different but no less ruthless. He forced himself to make the noise Taako wanted to hear, feeling his ears burn with embarrassment; something about it felt vulgar. That was probably why Taako wanted more of it. His thoughts became more scattered with every rapid-fire thrust, curling his toes into the covers to seek some sort of ground. Jerking, he almost freed himself from Taako’s grasp as both tentacles hit him in the right spot. More tentacles wrapped around his biceps to help Taako keep him down. The tentacles slowed when he threw back his head and his legs trembled. “Taako,” he begged, hands straining against the hold. He had been close, but Taako seemed to want a long night. 

“Good,” Taako whispered approvingly. The whimper Kravitz made was involuntary, squeezing his eyes closed tightly. His hips tried to buck up to force the tentacles to move faster again. Taako’s laughter tickled against his ear, hand turning Kravitz’s face towards him and kissing him tenderly. It was such a contrast to the impersonal tentacles still moving inside him slowly, holding him down and slithering over his body.

Kravitz tried to say something smart back. It came out as broken, incoherent Church. “Ya amar, bahibbak, ‘umri,” he mumbled. “Ya’aburnee, wahaashteni.” Horribly sentimental phrases as he struggled against the tentacles holding his arms. He wanted to touch Taako. Kravitz opened his eyes and caught Taako’s eyes. “Ya’aburnee,” he murmured lovingly, content to simply breath the same air as Taako for the moment.

Taako smirked, running a hand down his chest. “Even I don’t know what tongues I’m makin’ ya speak, babe, but it sounds flatterin’,” he laughed, two tentacles taking over holding Kravitz’s wrists as Taako crawled across his body and settled between his legs. 

The tentacles shifted, pushing Kravitz’s hips up. Some wound up his legs and spread him wide. He moaned on every other pant. The two inside still slithered in and out lazily. Taako’s eyes raked over his body, fingers stroking the insides of his knees. He turned his head away, feeling a kind of exposed he had never been before. 

The tentacle around his cock squirmed away, rapidly replaced by Taako’s mouth. Kravitz gasped, glad his hips were being held in place as Taako swallowed around him. He made another of those whimpering noises Taako liked. The tentacles wrenched Kravitz’s grasping hands up farther as the ones around his legs wound tighter. Taako’s fingers rubbed soothing, grounding circles on his hip as the two tentacles working his ass began to pick up their ruthless pace, slamming into him hard enough to make the bed creak. 

Kravitz began a litany of blasphemies and endearments between moans, “Our Lady of Death, habiibii, goin’ t- to end me.” Taako began humming something deep in his throat, gasping as he realized it was the song he’d been practicing for the wedding. He wanted to call Taako out on it, but was rather occupied by Taako’s tongue circling the head of his cock. The best he managed was a slurred, “Amar.” As he started to warn Taako he was close, they slowed again and Taako pulled off his dick with a lewd pop. He felt strangely proud since that was something he’d taught Taako how to do. Also, reasonably frustrated by being brought so close and denied orgasm _again_. 

“I - if I don’t cum soon, I’ll f - finish this in the bathroom,” Kravitz managed to protest. 

Taako grinned, sliding up Kravitz’s body. He tucked Kravitz’s messy hair back into his bun and spread his palms across Kravitz’s stomach. Then, he positioned himself over Kravitz’s dick and slammed down in one motion; they both gasped in pleasure. Kravitz wondered if Taako had prepared himself earlier in the day or when he had been otherwise too preoccupied to notice. 

The tentacles picked back up their pace and Taako started moving his hips, grinding on each downward thrust. Kravitz stopped caring about when Taako had gotten ready for him. In fact, he wasn’t capable of a semblance of thought. Only the feeling of Taako’s hands against his chest and the tentacles, which were an extension of him, fucking him into their bed. He was biting his bottom lip and Kravitz wanted to kiss him badly. A tentacle lifted from one of Kravitz’s legs and wrapped around Taako’s thigh, helping Taako lift up. Taako’s nails left angry red lines across his stomach. He lost his composure by degrees, tossing his head back and moaning. 

Watching Taako come undone was all the incentive Kravitz needed to rip his arms free. He put one hand on Taako’s hip, him and the tentacle taking over the motion for Taako as his knees went weak. He wrapped his other hand around Taako’s cock, stroking him in that slow rhythm from before.

“Bastard,” Taako groaned, hands curling into fists. 

Somehow, Taako came first, hard across Kravitz’s stomach and chest. The tentacles flickered as Taako’s concentration all but disappeared. He usually screamed, but this was restrained to a whimper of, “Kravitz.” That was what did Kravitz in as Taako slumped against him, kissing his face and murmuring his name, still weakly moving his hips for him.

For a moment, he saw stars, crashing over the edge with a soft cry muffled against Taako’s lips. Taako kept moving through Kravitz's orgasm, making breathy whimpers against Kravitz’s ears from his sensitivity. Kravitz trembled with the aftershocks as the tentacles slithered away. Slowly, he became aware of Taako’s soothing whispers against his ear. Taako propped his elbows on either side of Kravitz’s head and pressed their foreheads together. Kravitz closed his eyes briefly, savoring the bonelessly and pleasantly exhausted feeling; there was no memory of something like it for him. When he was alive he’d always sought _more_ , but this was genuine satisfaction.

He was a wreck and he could feel it. The closest to alive he’d ever been since he’d died, sweat still dripping from his skin and covered in Taako’s mess. Still, when he opened his eyes, Taako was looking at him like he’d never seen anything better. 

“Listen, I’m only going to say this once. Because it’s too stupid for me to repeat,” he whispered, voice hoarse. “Happy birthday. I know you said it’s not a big deal or whatever, but. But,” he paused, squeezing his eyes shut. Kravitz reached up to run his fingers through Taako’s hair. “But I love you and spending the year without you would be awful so thanks I guess,” Taako finished quickly. 

Kravitz pecked him on the lips. “I love you, too,” he smiled, voice rough. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to speak the next day. 

It was as good as any other excuse for them both to call in sick, open the curtains and read to each other in increasingly ridiculous accents, warmed as much by the sun as each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, one more thing to cross off my list of trashy fanfic tropes. I hope you all enjoyed this! 
> 
> Feel free to follow my [Tumblr](https://evitcani-writes.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Evit_cani).
> 
> Some translations:
> 
> Ya amar - "my moon", someone beautiful
> 
> Bahibbak - "I love you"
> 
> 'Umri - "my life"
> 
> Wahaashteni - "I miss you"
> 
> Ya'aburnee - "you bury me", like "don't die before me, I don't want to imagine life without you"; term of endearment
> 
> Habiibii - "my love"


End file.
